


spilled juice, all over again

by childofthenight2035



Series: Put Your Glasses On [22]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff and Humor, M/M, music producer!Jaebeom, preschool teacher!Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: Jinyoung stands outside the door, counting down the seconds.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Put Your Glasses On [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685593
Comments: 25
Kudos: 183





	spilled juice, all over again

**Author's Note:**

> so here it is  
> the thing i've been working up to  
> fffuck

“Fuck,” Jinyoung curses, squeezing Jaebeom’s hand. “This can’t go well.”

They’re standing a few feet in front of the door, outside Jaebeom’s sister’s place. And Jinyoung is counting down the seconds to his demise. 

Over the last couple of days, Jinyoung’s been coming round to Jaebeom’s apartment, trying to discreetly wheedle out some information as to what would be in store for him should he decide to go. He starts off by asking about work, about Jackson and Mark and how they’ve been getting along (“It’s a nightmare,” Jaebeom says, exasperated, “I turn around to show them what I’ve made but they’re making eyes at each other behind my back and I know they haven’t been listening to a thing I said. Is this what it’s like to be a teacher?”); and then slowly he eases into Jaebeom’s family.

He’s found out that Yugyeom’s father is home this weekend, possibly to stay, and it makes him more nervous than ever. To Jaebeom’s surprise, he’s incredibly worried about what Yugyeom is going to think. He hopes Jaebeom’s sister won’t hate him for this. Nothing Jaebeom says calms him.

“Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebeom pries his fingers out of Jinyoung’s death grip. “They’re going to love you.”

“You don’t know that,” he whispers, but he’s not trying to make Jaebeom hear it, he seems to be telling himself. 

Jaebeom turns away to hide his smile, remembering how Jinyoung told him at last that he was willing to come with him to meet his sister and her family. He’d been so nervous, rocking back and forth, and the whirring in his head was pretty audible to him. Jaebeom listened patiently and with increasing amusement, the various ways things could go wrong until finally he hoisted Jinyoung up and carried him to bed. It took a couple hours of torture for Jinyoung to forget about it, and at last, fucked out, he mumbled, “Fuck it. They can’t kill me. What’s the worst that could happen?”

And Jaebeom had kissed his doubts away with murmurs of praise until he fell asleep.

It looks like those doubts reappeared. 

Jaebeom doesn’t bother saying anything else. He reaches out and presses the doorbell. Jinyoung actually _screeches_ at this, clutching at Jaebeom’s arm like he’s preparing for a bomb to be detonated. Jaebeom keeps his eyes fixed on the door. 

There’s the sound of a key turning in a lock and then the door is open. 

Jaebeom sees his brother-in-law’s face change from mild apprehension to a shit-eating grin when he sees him. Jinwoon’s eyes shift to give Jinyoung a once-over (Jaebeom can feel Jinyoung tensing beside him), but then he smirks. 

“So…” he drawls, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe, “this is why your sister keeps complaining that you don’t come by for dinner on Fridays anymore, huh?” 

Jaebeom hisses, raising his hand to make a fist at his hyung. He glances over at Jinyoung, who’s slowly turning pink. “Hyung,” he says through gritted teeth, “be _nice_.”

If Jinyoung realizes it’s the same thing he said to the twins the night they met Jaebeom, he doesn’t comment on it. Jaebeom has remembered by now that Jinwoon hasn’t actually _seen_ Jinyoung before—he doesn’t know who this is, he doesn’t know Jinyoung is Yugyeom’s teacher—maybe if he hears his name, he would. Jaebeom is thankful it wasn’t his sister who opened the door. He gets a little more time to surprise her. 

“Come on in, then,” Jinwoon says, stepping back and opening the door wider. Jaebeom nudges Jinyoung forward first and follows, sure that his boyfriend might bolt if he gets the chance.

They trail after Jinwoon, who’s heading in the direction of the kitchen—his sister must be in there, Jaebeom thinks. He wonders where the kid is. He can almost hear Jinyoung’s heart thumping against his chest.

“So, what do you do…uh…” Jinwoon looks back, a little sheepish. Jinyoung is ready to give him an answer, but he changes the question. “Sorry, I didn’t ask for your name. I’m Jinwoon, Jaebeom’s brother-in-law.” 

Jinyoung inclines his head politely. “I’m—”

But then they’ve rounded the corner and the kitchen comes into view. And then a lot of things happen at once. 

Jaebeom immediately notices that Yugyeom is in the kitchen with his mother. Her back is turned to them, in the middle of pouring juice into a pitcher, so she doesn’t see them arriving. 

Yugyeom, however, _does_ notice, promptly drops the head of broccoli he must have been playing with and lets out an _earsplitting_ yell of _”MR. PARK?!”_ that startles his mother half to death, and the juice goes haywire, spilling all over the countertop. 

Jinyoung’s reply gets cut off at once, and he stands there in paralytic shock like the other three adults. Yugyeom’s voice rings in their ears and it takes them a minute to compose themselves.

 _How,_ Jaebeom thinks, _does such a small person have the ability to burst an eardrum?_

His sister still hasn’t turned around. She seems to be torn between scolding her son and cleaning up this mess, so Jinwoon surges forward and intercepts the kid, lifting him off the ground so he can’t do any more damage. 

“Gyeom!” he barks, opening a drawer roughly and rummaging in it to find a washcloth, that he then tosses onto the counter. “Is this how you behave when we have guests? You know you should be polite.” 

Jaebeom realizes that Jinwoon hadn’t understood _what_ Yugyeom shouted. 

Jinyoung’s heart thuds a little softer when he sees the little boy. He doesn’t move as things sort themselves out around them, refusing to let go of Jaebeom’s hand. 

“But Mr. Park,” Yugyeom is saying to his father, “Mr. Park is here?”

“Mr. Park?” Jinwoon asks, confused. “Who’s—”

“What do you mean, Mr. Park?” his mother interrupts, wiping down the last of the juice and turning around. “Why should he—” Her voice cuts off abruptly when she spots him just outside her kitchen. 

There’s a moment of silence as her eyes shift from him to Jaebeom, and then to their connected hands. A small smile creeps across her face as she absorbs this. 

“ _Jinyoung_ ,” she says easily. “You sneaky young thing.”

Jinyoung’s face flushes brilliantly red, and he splutters, “Ah—no! I didn’t—”

Jaebeom begins to laugh, Yugyeom not far behind. The little boy claps his hands. “Hi, Mr. Park, this is my house!” He means to ask why Jinyoung is there at his house, did he confuse it with his own house? But Jinwoon looks between his wife and the newcomer, bewildered.

“Does…does everyone know him but me?” he asks, slowly lowering Yugyeom to the floor. “Did you two meet him while I wasn’t here…?”

Yugyeom comes running towards Jinyoung and he kneels to smile at him. 

“Darling, this is Jinyoung, Yugyeom’s pre-school teacher.” Jaebeom’s notes that his sister is watching them fondly enough, and he relaxes. 

“Ohh,” her husband agrees. “Okay.” And then a minute later, “Wait, what? Yugyeom’s teacher is your boyfriend?”

Jaebeom nods, and Jinwoon’s face spasms a little. “You’re not serious?” he asks, dropping his voice to a whisper. “You didn’t eyefuck him over my precious son’s head?” His wife swats at his arm.

“Boyfriend?” Yugyeom questions, latching onto a word he was familiar with. “Who’s boyfriends?”

The four adults look at one another and the question is pretty clear: who will bell the cat? 

“Gyeomie,” Jinyoung says first, reaching out to grasp Yugyeom small hand, “do you remember that I said I have a boyfriend?” 

Yugyeom nods seriously. “I remember,” he reports, “I don’t like it.” Jaebeom and Jinyoung exchange glances. Would this not go as well as they hoped?

“What do you mean? You don’t like that I have a boyfriend? Why?”

Yugyeom beckons him closer and cups his hands around Jinyoung’s ear. “Because you should be Uncle JB’s boyfriend.” Jinyoung chokes and Yugyeom assumes he’s laughing. 

“What did he say?” Jaebeom asks, kneeling beside them. Jinyoung just shakes his head, wheezing. The boy clearly has no idea why his teacher is there in the first place. “What is it, Gyeom? Why don’t you like it?” 

Yugyeom stamps his foot, unhappy that his idea is being ridiculed. “I don’t like it! Because Mr. Park should be Uncle JB’s boyfriend!”

Jaebeom is stunned at this revelation. 

His parents nearly bust a lung laughing, and the boy grows distraught. Well aware of the signs of a tantrum, Jinyoung gathers him up again and hugs him. 

“Yugyeomie,” he addresses gently. “I have a surprise for you.” He points to Jaebeom. “Your Uncle JB and I _are_ boyfriends.”

The child sniffs. “What?”

Jaebeom chuckles, ruffling his nephew’s hair. “We’re already boyfriends, kiddo.”

Yugyeom’s awed expression makes them laugh all the harder. 

-

Later, after Jinyoung’s been scolded for offering to help wash the dishes, everyone gathers in the kitchen. Yerin leans against the counter, watching her husband and her brother wash, dry and carefully put the dishes away. while Jinyoung hoists Yugyeom into his arms. 

“Such a big boy,” his mother teases, “and your teacher is still carrying you around?”

“Please don’t,” Jinyoung says quietly, before Yugyeom can even process it. He looks at the boy with an expression that has Yerin growing concerned. “I don’t have anyone else to carry around like this.” Yerin is watching him closely and he feels that she might start to pity him, so he clears his throat and changes the topic. “Yugyeom, why don’t you tell your parents about that thing you learned yesterday?”

Yerin relents, turning sideways, and Yugyeom perks up, eager to have the focus back on him. “Oh! Mr. Wang is in love!” 

Jinyoung splutters and Yerin’s head snaps back to them. “What? Who—that’s not what I meant, Yugyeom-ah, I meant about the rainbows!”

While Yugyeom slides into a tangent about rainbows, Jinyoung side-eyes his boyfriend. Jackson was in love? Where did he hear that from? _He’s my best friend, I didn't know!_

“Wow, Gyeom sounds like a middle-schooler now,” Jaebeom says, shaking the water off his hands and coming over to them. “The person who taught him must be the smartest person in the world. I wonder…?” He leans in, lips closer to Jinyoung’s cheek, but then a tiny hand nearly slaps him on the mouth. 

Jinyoung can’t stop the little gasp that escapes him. Yugyeom is pressing his palm firmly over Jaebeom’s mouth, a puzzled expression on his round face. 

“Why you’re kissing him?” he asks, cute as ever. 

Jaebeom is speechless, mouth parted in surprise. “Um…because he’s my boyfriend?”

The child tilts his head. “But kisses are for Yugyeomie.” 

A laugh tears through Jinyoung’s throat and he brings up a hand to cover his grin. This is priceless, the exasperated look Jaebeom throws his sister for teaching her son to be a nuisance, but he succumbs quickly enough. “Yugyeomie wants kisses, huh?” 

Jinyoung has the presence of mind to set the kid down and darts aside to let the two chase each other out the door, shrieks and laughter bouncing off the walls. 

But there’s a hand on his shoulder and Yerin’s kind smile. her _knowing_ smile, like she’s figured something out about him that he doesn’t even know himself. 

“Jinyoung-ah,” she says softly. “Welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> now what?


End file.
